Amber Romance
by Hikari-Sora1
Summary: Daisuke has begun to get feelings for someone other than Risa & Riku. Who does Daisuke love the most? shonen ai, YAOI DaixSato DaixDark SatoxKrad DarkxKrad COMPLETED
1. Daisuke's love

Amber Romance

- - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 1

Daisuke layed on his bed. He stared up at the ceiling. He sighed as new thoughts began playing out into his head. They weren't of Risa...or Riku either. He felt embarrased everytime the thoughts were etched over his mind. Satoshi...

Now he had time to think. Almost everyday at school, he always in some way managed to appear in Satoshi's arms. Or being touched by him in some way. Satoshi always had a knack for pinning him to a wall or catching him when he was in trouble.

Like one time, Daisuke had tried to help Riku with carrying the stock boxes for the school committee. She, of course, denied that she needed help and tried to push him out of the way. As she leaned forword, she lost her balance and was about to fall down the stairs. Daisuke, instead, shoved her out of the way and fell down the flight of stairs.

As he was rolling down, he noticed that Satoshi was watching him and not tearing his eyes away from him. Daisuke couldn't do anything to stop! Yes, he _could_ stop, but his mother had told him not to..._perform_ when normal kids were looking. He crashed headlong into the pale-haired boy. When he realized he was okay, he turned to see that he was in Satoshi's arms! He blushed madly. Not only because he was in the handsome boy's arms, but he was aroused!

_"Daisuke...next time don't let yourself fall like that."_ Satoshi whispered.

_"Oh! I think they're broken! I-I'm sorry! I'm such an idiot!"_ Daisuke stammered, more blood rushed to his face.

_"It's okay, I didn't need them."_ He murmured and slipped them into his shirt pocket. Satoshi walked away as if nothing happened.

Then another memory came back to haunt him.

When he was trying to give Risa his white ribbon for St. White's day. He lost it before he confronted her. She ran away from him. That's when Dark decided to take control of the situation. He took over Daisuke's body, but the trasformation wasn't triggered. So Dark wandered around all day in Daisuke's form.

He walked around and bad luck struck. Satoshi walked by and stopped Dark in his tracks and asked about Risa.

_"Have you seen miss Harada?"_ Satoshi asked calmly.

_"Umm, err...which one?" _Dark responded back, getting a little uncomfortable.

_"The long-haired one." _The pale-haired boy said.

_"Oh, um, Risa?"_ Dark stuttered.

_"Right...Risa..." _Satoshi mumbled, studying Daisuke.

_"I-haven't seen her-" _Dark started to say before Satoshi shoved Daisuke against the wall and breathed in his face.

_"What are you doing wandering around our school, Dark?!" _He slightly growled.

_"Let go of me Satoshi!" _Dark shoved him off and ran away.

Daisuke sighed. What were these feelings? If it weren't for this Dark-thing, he believed that Satoshi and him could've been...well...friends. That's what he thought anyway. Satoshi always asked him to walk home from school with him, and always offered him a spot beside him on the top of the school building at lunch. Daisuke always tried to give him some of his own food, but Satoshi would decline it everytime. He only ate bread and drank water.

Daisuke turned over on his side and gasped when he saw his reflection in the mirror. Dark was smirking back at him.

_'Well well, Daisuke. Having restless thoughts of Hiwatari?' _Dark chuckled.

"Whaaaa?! Dark!! I'm not like that!!" Daisuke blushed.

_'Oh really?' _He mused. _'Why do you think of him?'_

"I-don't..." Daisuke looked away from the opposite.

_'You can't fool me, Daisuke...I know everything...every_ thought _that crosses your mind. And Satoshi is the main attraction.' _Dark laughed.

"I like Satoshi, Okay?! But not like that!! H-He's my friend...and...I'm just thinking...that's all..."

_'Of what? Ways you can take his sweet ass?' _Dark grinned seductively.

"DAARRRKKK!!!" Daisuke shouted, blushing brighter than a tomato.

- - - - -

"He's so loud!" Daisuke's mother shot up from her bed.

- - - - -

_'You're certainly happy tonight.' _Dark grinned again. And pointed to the red head's pants. Daisuke covered his face, turned over and covered his ears.

"I can't hear you!"

_'Oh wouldn't it feel good to hear his orgasm?' _Dark asked Daisuke, trying to get under his skin.

"I-can't-hear-you!!" Daisuke screamed.

_'Don't you want to give your cock what it wants? Don't you want Satoshi to rub it for you? To take it into his warm, moist, wet mou-'_

"Oh GOD, I CAN'T HEAR YOU!!!" Daisuke buried his face under his pillows. Dark was now grinning like a chesire cat.

_'You're just shy, Daisuke. Because you know you want Satoshi.'_

Daisuke whimpered, "Y-You could beright, Dark. I-I love him."

_'That's what I thought, y-...what?! You what?!!'_

"You're right." Daisukestared at Dark.

_'I meant that you just wanted his body for a good fuck, that's all.'_

Daisuke smiled, "I love Satoshi Hiwatari."

_'That has kind of a nice ring to it, doesn't it? You do what you think is right, Daisuke.'_

"Thanks Dark...Dark?" Daisuke looked over at his reflection to find that Dark wasn't there.

"Dark? Dark?! Dark!! DARK!! DAARRRRKKKK!!!-"

_'SHUT UP DAMMIT!! I'M TRYIN' TO SLEEP!!' _

Daisuke smiled and layed down on his pillow. "Okay, Dark."

- - - - -

'That's the last time Daisuke stays up late!!' His mother thought.

- - - - -

And the Niwa house was silent for the night.

_A.N.: Hey! Just thought I'd make a D N Angel fic. Do ya'll like? There are still more chapters coming, just have patience! Obviously the pairing is DaixSato...I might make a DarkxKrad pairing. What do you think think? No flames! Say anything you want, but no flames! My feelings have already been hurt enough for the night...umm, day. This story is dedicated to all the readers!! And to all the nice people who reviewed my story 'The Light In My Heart,' about Kingdom Heart's Riku and Sora! May you live happily!!_

_Hikari-Sora1_


	2. Dark's feelings

Amber Romance

- - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 2

Daisuke woke stretched his arms above his head. He let out a yawn and began combing the untidy red locks out of his scarlet orb's view. It was still night? Daisuke let out a sigh.

_'Did you sleep well, Daisuke?' _Dark chuckled. _'Your moans kept waking me up.'_

"What?! I did NOT moan!!" Daisuke countered, looking over to see Dark in his mirror.

_'The hell you didn't!' _Dark laughed.

- - - - -

"Doesn't that boy sleep?!" Kosuke gaped at Emiko.

"Never." She growled groggily.

- - - - -

_'Were you dreaming of your lover, Satoshi?' _Dark asked sarcastically. Of course he knew that Daisuke dreamed of erotic doings with Satoshi. He just liked winding the naive boy up.

"Satoshi is NOT my lover." Daisuke seethed through gritted teeth.

_'Yeah...that's a little blown out of proportion.' _Dark's eyes traveled to one side in playful thinking.

"Yeah, that's right." Daisuke grinned, glad that he won the 'bout.'

_'He's your fuck buddy!' _Dark chirped loudly, smiling broadly.

Daisuke tripped and fell on the bed. He hasn't felt so embarrassed since he was teaching Wiz how to talk.

- - - - -

_"Daisuki!" _Wiz smiled brightly.

_"Ahh! Wiz it's KE!! DaisuKE!" _Daisuke blushed.

_"Ahh, umm, Daisuki?"_ Wiz tried to say his name correctly.

_"No!! Ke not ki!! Ke! Say it Wiz!! Say it!!"_

_"D-Daisuuge." _Wiz tried to force the name out.

_"Never mind..." _Daisuke sighed out.

_"Ke? Ki? Ke?" _Wiz mumbled out, trying to get Daisuke's name down right.

- - - - -

Dark laughed, _'Daisuki! Hah! I remember that!'_

Daisuke was growing quite angry that Dark kept making fun of him. He was forced to come to this! He really didn't want to, but Dark was so annoying!!

"You like Krad!!" Daisuke blurted out.

_'Wha?!! W-Where did you hear that?!!' _Dark blushed.

"I heard you mumbling his name in your sleep." Daisuke grinned.

Dark growled and turned away from the mirror. Daisuke hoped that didn't upset him too bad.

"Dark?" Daisuke mumbled timidly.

_'What?!' _Dark nearly roared.

"I'm sorry...really... ... ...so...do you really like Krad?" Daisuke looked up at Dark.

Dark turned back around to face Daisuke. He had a wide grin plastered upon his face.

_'Sure do.' _He stated.

"Do you love him?" Daisuke blushed, for some reason he liked talking to Dark about his love life...if he had one...

_'That's something he'd never think of saying to me. So I don't say it.' _Dark lightly frowned.

"Y-You mean...you don't know if he returns your feelings?!" Daisuke gasped.

_'No, I don't. Just like you and Hiwatari, right?'_

Daisuke nodded. Then he started thinking about the dreams.

- - - - -

_"S-Satoshi...more." Daisuke moaned. Satoshi had begun kissing on Daisuke's stomach, licking around his belly button. The both of them were naked, matted in sweat and were gasping for breath._

_Satoshi groaned out when Daisuke's groin was pressed against his collarbone. He threw his his head back, tossing his pale-blue, soaked bangs out of his face. He lowered his face and began sucking on Daisuke's cock._

_"Nghhh! Awh! S-Satoshiii!!" Daisuke began rocking his hips against the pale-haired boy's mouth. Oh, he loved this! He wanted this so badly! No...more...he wanted more!!!_

_"Satoshi!" Daisuke begged. "Fuck me!"_

- - - - -

And that's where the dreams ended. He was kind of glad that they stopped there. But at the same time miserable. Deep inside, he loved the dreams and desperately wished they could really happen. But they wouldn't. Now he wouldn't be able to look at Satoshi the same way again.

Every time he saw the handsome boy, he would become extremely aroused, and no other word could describe it! He would have to beg the teacher to let him out of class to go the bathroom. Just so he could please himself.

Touching himself alone was not enough. At night when everyone in the house was unaware that he was awake, he would touch his manhood and play with his opening.

He'd shove his fingers in, thrusting in and out hitting his sweet spot over and over, making his own orgasm. It only lasted until Dark became intrigued with what was making him shout out so loud and he had to stop immediately. It just wouldn't be right if he had found out about his bedtime activities.

It wasn't long until Daisuke's pajama's and bed sheets smelt like sex. He'd wash the scent off of himself in the shower. And he'd wash his own laundry! Once he had time to think about the sexual things he did at night, it scared him. He'd never get the nerve to do that in front of the one he loved. Imagine doing that with Riku or Risa! ...He blushed. 'That's just nasty...'

_'You're a pervert, Daisuke.' _Dark's voice chimed in his head. Daisuke jumped up.

"What?! What's that mean?!" Daisuke gave a frown a jutted out his bottom lip in a slight pout. (A.N. That's what we Kingdom Hearts fanatics call a 'Sora pout!' )

_'Do you touch yourself? Do you...' _Dark took control of Daisuke's body, even though he hadn't triggered the transformation. He made Daisuke slither his hand over his own groin. _'Masturbate?'_

"E-ehh! Dark!! W-What are you doing?!!" Daisuke blushed, even though he kind of liked it.

_'I know what you do to yourself at night, Daisuke.' _Dark's voice whispered through the scarlet-haired boy's head. He made Daisuke grope himself. He'd massage and press against it through the fabric.

"D-Daarrrkkk..." Daisuke moaned and tilted his head back.

Then he made Daisuke unzip the now-tight pants, then reached in and began pumping it.

"D-D-Da-rrk!" Daisuke cried out.

_'What's wrong, Daisuke? Don't you like it?' _Dark chuckled, enjoying every moment. Daisuke's possessed hand pushed the pants down his waist to linger at his knees.

"D-Dark! S-Stop! T-This isn't right!" Daisuke pleaded.

_'No Daisuke!' _Dark was now crazed. _'Don't you see how much you like this?!'_

"You mean how much _you_ like it!!" Daisuke whimpered and writhed under Dark's 'power.'

Dark's grin widened and he shoved 'his' fingers into Daisuke's ass, proding in and out. Daisuke cried out and struggled to pull his fingers out...but...it felt-so-good!! The crimson-haired boy bucked his hips insweet pleasure.

'See? You love it, don't you?' Dark's voice seemed to echo all around him.

"... ... ..." Daisuke continued moaning and panting.

'I said, 'DON'T YOU?!!" Dark shoved them in hard, causing tears to jerk from Daisuke's eyes and make him cry out in pain but unbelivable pleasure. Daisuke's eyes were hazed over with pleasure.

"YESSSS! DAARRRKKKK!!!" Daisuke's angel-white seed shot out onto his new sheet. He layed panting for a few moments. He grabbed his comforter and covered himself.

"Dark..." He whispered.

'Hm?' Dark repled back, just as soft.

"I-I love you too." Daisuke blushed and turned over to see Dark's reflection in the mirror, smiling back at him. Dark also blushed.

'I love you too, Daisuke. Good night...' Dark closed his eyes and slowly turned away from the mirror, disappearing from Daisuke's sight.

"Goodnight."

_A.N.: Hello again! I started this chapter after I made the first chapter, but I had to edit it a bit! No one likes to read short chapters! But I'm trying to keep ya'll interested in my stories, because I want to make everyone happy! :) I think I'll make some DarkxDai pairings some times too. Along with KradxSato and maybe vice versa. Anyway, does the lemon suck? I'm sorry...if it does I apologize! T-T I have absolutely no ideas for what to put in the next chapter. Would you readers and reviewers like to help me out? Review me or E-mail me. (look at the bottom of my bio for details.)I'd be glad if you could help me! And if I use your ideas, I'll praise you and tell people they're your wonderful ideas! I'm not the type to use plagerism. Thank you and review! No flames!_

_Hikari-Sora1_


	3. Krad's greed

Amber Romance

- - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 3

Emiko rushed to Daisuke's door, banging and pounding.

"Daisuke! Dear, wake up!" Daisuke jolted up.

"I'm gonna be late!!" Daisuke ran around his room like a wet chicken. "Where's my shirt?! ....um...ahh. Pants! Pants, pants, pants, ...there they are!! Great!! Now where's my bag?! In the corner!!" Daisuke continued with his panic attack.

Dark chuckled at the scarlet-haired boy's 'performance.'

_'Chalk it up to bad luck, Daisuke. You're going to ruin your perect record.'_

"Noo!! I haven't been late my entire life!! I can't start _now_!!"

_'See? Satoshi is getting to you.' _Dark grinned in the mirror. Daisuke ran in front of the mirror and gave the thief a death glare.

'... ... ...' Dark bursted out laughing._ 'What's _that _supposed to be?!! A glare?! That's a pity party waiting to happen!!'_

"What was that?! Well...I'll just sell you out to Krad!!" Yet again Dark laughed. That's right...he forgot...Krad and Dark were an item... ...wait...he didn't know if Krad loved Dark...sooo, they were fuck buddies...Mmm, that has a nice ring...

"I'll tell Satoshi to kill you." Daisuke glared again.

Dark howled in amusement. "You're a comedian!! That scrawny sucker?!"

"I'm not a frickin' comedian!! If I am then that makes you a screwing hooker!!"

That only caused Dark's body to be racked with laughter. Dark doubled over and screamed out with hilarity. He hugged his ribs and tried to stay up.

"You sadistic prick!" Daisuke screamed. "Have you no shame?!"

_'No! 'Cause that's what I am!!'_

"A-A prick?" Daisuke stared at Dark.

_'No!' _Dark chuckled. _'A hooker!'_

"Y-You actually admit that?!" Daisuke blushed brightly.

_'Well...I don't go fucking every hot ass I see, but basically yeah. I've done others in the past...and I've done Krad.' _Dark grinned proudly.

"And he's done you? I don't remember that!!" Daisuke asked.

_'Hell yeah! And damn did it feel fine! Wanna hear the details? While you were sleeping away dreaming your pure virgin dreams?' _Dark slurred his words together and leaned forward, his eyes half-lidded.

"N-Not exactly." Daisuke turned his sight away from Dark, blushing madly.

"Daisuke!! Come on!!" Emiko shouted.

"Ahh!!" Daisuke rushed out his door.

- - - - -

Daisuke arrived at school. He raced to the door and shoved it open. The entire classroom fell silent at Daisuke's arrival. The crimson-haired boy panted, his hair a mess.

"Well, umm, Mr. Niwa...glad you could join us today. Have a seat." The teacher pointed to his seat. Daisuke nodded and made his way to his assigned seat when he realized...Satoshi... ...Satoshi sat behind him! Daisuke stopped in his steps and stared straight at the pale-haired boy.

'Satoshi.' Daisuke could feel a faint blush arising. That's when he felt it.

'I-I'm gonna transform!!' Daisuke screamed in his thoughts.

_'What?! That's impossible!!' _Dark screamed back. _'That only happens with Risa and Riku!'_

'I'm telling you!! I'm gonna 'Go Thief!!''

_'Hold it in, Daisuke!! Whatever you do, hold it in!!' _Dark screamed at Daisuke.

"Mr. Niwa, please take your-" Daisuke rushed past his teacher.

"I have to go to the bathroom!!" Daisuke gasped out and ran out the door.

"MR. NIWA!!" She shrieked.

- - - - -

Daisuke turned the water on in the boys' bathroom. He splashed the cold liquid onto his face, it streaking down to soak the collar of his shirt. He gasped and caught his breath after he finished soaking his face.

_'What the hell are you trying to do?!! Drown yourself?!!' _Dark scolded at Daisuke in an un-motherly way. Daisuke looked up and saw Dark in the mirror and turned on him.

"Dark!! I-I was gonna transform!! I _should_ kill myself!! Just imagine what would happen if the class saw?! Or worse!! They'd know that I'm Da-YOU!!"

_'The police would be on my ass like a pitbull on a poodle.' _Dark stroked his chin in deep thought.

"Duh! And what about me?!!"

_'You'd be alright...the press would just bury you in a nano of a second.' _Dark gave a sly grin.

"Dark!! That's not helping!!" Daisuke shouted to the thief.

_'Calm down. You'll pop a vessel.' _Dark stated calmly.

A sound was heard of the bathroom door opening, and the person that stepped in nearly made want Daisuke to dig himself an early grave.

"S-Satoshi!" Daisuke smiled and lightly blushed. "W-What are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you. The teacher told me to see how you were doing." Satoshi gave his normal emotionless mask.

"Ah-I oh, I-I'm fine! Just fine!" Daisuke laughed nervously. Satoshi narrowed his eyes and quickly advanced on Daisuke.

"S-Satoshi?!" Daisuke back up against a bathroom stall.

"Daisuke...Are you really alright as you say you are?" Satoshi leaned in so close that the red headed boy could feel the others breath on his flushed cheeks. Satoshi leaned in even closer...

Daisuke leaned in too and slightly puckered up his lips, preparing for-

"Daisuke? What are you doing?" Satoshi asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Nothing! Ah, umm...nothing at all."

"Hn. Meet me outside after school." Satoshi leaned back, allowing the other boy room to move. Plus he was too close, he found out for the other's comfort. But he liked being close to Daisuke...

_'Aww, got a little something for the boy, Satoshi?' _Krad sneered playfully.

'Back off, Krad.' Satoshi sighed in his head.

"B-Bye Satoshi!"

Satoshi watched as the shy crimson-eyed boy scurried out the bathroom door.

"Krad...next time...keep your thoughts to yourself." The pale-haired boy said aloud.

_'Oh, but Satoshi.' _Krad chuckled. _'This is just too perfect.'_

"And what, may I ask is _perfect_...pray tell?" Satoshi looked over at the mirror and shivered at the sight. Krad leered at him almost seductively.

_'Daisuke wanted to heat the bathroom up.' _He giggled with excitement. _'Didn't you see the way he almost kissed you? He would have if you didn't stop him.'_

"... ...you're just imagining things...Daisuke would never want to kiss me." Satoshi turned away from the mirror.

_'Oh? Didn't you smell him?' _Krad yet again giggled.

'Indeed I did...' Satoshi said to himself. 'Beautiful scent...yet it smells of-'

_'Sex.' _Krad whispered, answering the end of Satoshi's sentence.

Satoshi looked at Krad's reflection. He admired the way the beautiful blonde looked. He was indeed breathtaking...and an angel...even though he never acted like it. Krad had almost similar qualities of the phantom thief himself. Krad was impressive to have, but he wanted Dark. Dark was the center of everything. And little to his knowledge, Krad grew jealous of Satoshi's attention to the thief and his host. That was because he knew that Satoshi wanted Dark just to have.

But Daisuke...he felt odd feelings enaminating from the pale-haired boy towards the shy boy. Love? Lust? Arousement? Maybe all three and more.

At some points in time, especially at night, he hears the young commander call out the boy's name. Not as a friend when you want to protect him...not a as a buddy you'd call to across the hall at school. No...it's more along the lines of a fuck buddy and you're moaning because they're giving you the greatest fuck of your entire miserable life!!

"Krad?" Satoshi asked. "Are you still there?"

_'I am.' _The blonde answered.

Satoshi turned to the mirror held his hand out, signaling to Krad to come here. Krad smirked and walked forward and came forth from the glass prison.

'Gorgeous...' Satoshi thought.

_"Why, thank you." _Krad whipsered seductively. And he pressed his lips against Satoshi's. Oh, this boy was his everything...and...so was Dark. He may not admit it, but he had something for Dark. Love? But why risk himself to look like a fool and tell the thief that he loved him? He'd just wait until Dark said it first. But for now...Satoshi was entirely his.

Satoshi moaned and opened his mouth, allowing the blonde entrance. Krad slipped his tongue into Satoshi's mouth and held him close to his body.

_"Mmmm, too bad we can't do this everyday, eh Satoshi?" _Krad moaned.

"I could say the same thing..." Satoshi leaned into Krad's chest. He may have been making out with Krad, but he really wanted Daisuke. His dreams were filled of the beautiful scarlet-haired boy. He couldn't last a day without seeing the boy at least once a day...or maybe more. Krad knew this and was quite aggravated and annoyed with his continuous daydreams of Daisuke.

He was extremely protective of the young commander, but he was also protective of the phantom thief. He wanted the both of them. But Daisuke? Okay, okay...he admited that the boy was adorable and cute in a way...he was almost formidable. But Daisuke Niwa wasn't very fond of the blonde, he kind of feared the white-winged angel. But there were times that Krad found himself daydreaming about the phantom thief's host.

_"Let us continue this at home, Satoshi." _Krad murmured softly, rubbing the boy's hardened nipple through the white school shirt. Satoshi let out a low moan.

"Alright." He smirked and with that, Krad disappeared back into Satoshi's thoughts.

Satoshi left the bathroom and returned to class, anticipating the hour that he would get his walk with Daisuke.

_A.N.: What about this chapter? I'm trying to keep it clean... Clean? What the hell am I talking about?!! Every yaoi lover loves dirty stories!! Right?!! But I better keep it down to a slight minimum...a faithful reviewer warned me, thanks berettaboy! Would anyone really be so cruel as to delete lemon? That's like americans hating Japan for the Pearl Harbor incident!! That was like sooo 50 years ago!! Just putting in my say-so...until the next chapter! Oops!! I nearly forgot! These ideas came from AyameShiro!! This person helped me out! :) A big applause!! Thank you so much!!!_

_Hikari-Sora1_


	4. Satoshi's emotions

Amber Romance

-

Chapter 4

Satoshi walked back to class but kept his eye on Daisuke very closely. That's when he felt the presence of another watching the red-haired boy. He turned his head over to see Riku staring at Daisuke dreamily. She turned her head slightly seeing Satoshi glare at her. She lightly gasped and turned her head the other way.

_'She's moving onto your fuck buddy, Satoshi.' _Krad chuckled.

'Shut _up_, Krad.' Satoshi slightly growled.

_'Aww, but don't you want him? Don't you want to take his sweet ass? Mmmmm...I would.' _Krad sneered in Satoshi's head.

'Krad.' Satoshi warned.

_'I know, I know.' _Krad chuckled. _'He's yours.'_

Satoshi grinned, 'That's right.'

-

Daisuke looked around for Satoshi.

'I don't see him anywhere...you Dark?'

_'Nah, don't see him.' _Dark replied unenthusiastically.

'Come on, Dark! Help me out!' Daisuke whined to his darker half.

_'Daisuke...I don't like him hanging around you. Especially when the two of you are alone.'_

'Why Dark? What could he do?'

Dark sighed. _'You've forgotten, Daisuke. Krad is his other self. Satoshi could be leading you into a trap.'_

Daisuke grew angry. 'Listen to you, you hypocrite! You told me to follow what my heart told me!'

_'I told you to do what you think is right! That's totally different! You think with your head from now on and not your heart!'_

'... ... ...I hate you.' Daisuke whispered to the phantom thief.

_'W-What?' _Dark stammered.

'I said I HATE YOU!' Daisuke screamed to Dark, and he immediately stopped the converstion. When he walked past the lockers, there was a hanging mirror. Unknown to Daisuke's attention, Dark gazed out from the looking glass at the scarlet-haired boy longingly...and sheded a tear.

-

Daisuke made his way to the rooftop. He looked around for young commander, but he was nowhere in sight.

"Hmm...I wonder where he went?" Daisuke lightly scratched his head, holding his box lunch in the other hand.

"Where who went?" Came a slightly cold voice behind the startled boy. Daisuke whirred around to meet the beautiful pale ice eyes of his crush.

"Satoshi!" Daisuke blushed. "Umm...you want to eat now?"

Satoshi gave the boy a genuine smile and motioned to the other side of the rooftop.

"Over here, Daisuke." Satoshi ushered Daisuke along, the shy boy blushing all the way.

"Sit down here." Satoshi pointed to a place next to the railing. There was a feast! Or so it looked to Daisuke.

"W-What's this for?" Daisuke stammered nervously.

"I have something I want to tell you, Daisuke." Satoshi whispered in the red-head's ear.

"What?" Daisuke replied back in the same tone.

Satoshi turned Daisuke around quickly and pressed his lips against Daisuke's. The crimson-haired boy's mind was sent spiraling into another world. He threw his arms around the young commander, forcing his tongue into the other's mouth. Satoshi groaned into Daisuke's mouth and began grinding their hips together.

Daisuke moaned out, letting Satoshi have his way.

"S-Satoshi! M-More! I want more!" Daisuke blushed at his own words, but continued kissing the only boy he ever had a crush on. Satoshi, a little taken back by the shy boy's words, chuckled to himself.

"How badly?" Satoshi whispered, pressing kisses on the boy's neck.

"Fuck me." Daisuke pushed the pale-haired boy onto the ground. Satoshi grinned broadly at Daisuke's request. He wrapped his hands around the shy boy's waist, resting his hands over his ass.

Daisuke.

"Daisuke."

"Daisuke!"

"Huh?" Daisuke snapped out of his thoughts. "What?"

"I said we can eat over here." Satoshi pointed.

Daisuke sighed. 'I should've known that he wouldn't do anything like that.'

Daisuke sat down and said nothing at all. The both of them ate in silence. 'I really wish he'd say something.' Daisuke thought. 'This silence is killing me!'

Satoshi looked on out into the streets, eating his 'meal' in silence.

"So...you still want to walk home together?" Daisuke asked quietly.

"Yes. I have a few things I want to ask you. And a few things I have to tell you." Satoshi stared intently into Daisuke's eyes.

Daisuke also stared into his eyes. He squinted his eyes like he was trying to look for something, but it wasn't there. He gasped when he saw a near malevolent golden glare flash in the taller boy's eyes.

"Daisuke?"

"Uh, nothing! It's nothing!" Daisuke laughed uneasily.

_Ding Dong Ding_

"Oh, lunch break is over." Daisuke pointed out disappointedly.

"I look forward to our walk, ...Daisuke." Satoshi grinned. He stood up and walked to the door back into the school.

"...Maybe Dark was right...maybe Krad _is _after me. ... ...I don't think Satoshi likes me in that way at all..." Daisuke lightly whimpered as small tears came to his eyes.

_'Daisuke...why are you crying?' _Came the phantom thief's voice, strangely soft.

Daisuke gasped through a mid-sob. "Dark! Is that you!"

_'Yes.' _Dark whispered. _'Do you want me to leave?'_

"No! Please don't leave! I-I'm sorry!" Daisuke sobbed into his hands. Dark's eyes saddened and he came forth from Daisuke's thoughts, regaining a solid form.

Daisuke gasped. "Dark?" Dark smiled and placed his arms on the young boy's shoulders.

_"I'm here now...so please...don't cry. You'll mess up your pretty face." _The phantom thief gently wiped a shimmering tear from the younger one's near-puffy eyes. He drew closer as Daisuke wrapped his arms around Dark. "I'm so sorry, Dark!"

Dark let out a gasp as he felt a warmth he never felt before.

_"Daisuke." _Dark whispered.

"Yes Dark?" Daisuke replied back in the same tone.

_"I feel warm...is this...love?" _Dark asked blushing, almost feeling like an idiot for asking.

Daisuke smiled, "I hope so...because I love you." Daisuke pulled Dark's head down and pressed his lips against the purple-haired thief.

Dark let out a moan, entirely different from his normal attitude.

_"Daisuke! We can't do this!" _Dark blushed.

"Why not?" Daisuke nuzzled Dark's chest, smiling broadly.

_"As much as I like-no...love this...you must be with Satoshi." _Dark murmured. Daisuke frowned.

"Dark...I really don't think Satoshi likes me."

_"Bullshit." _

Dark lightly pulled Daisuke away from him to study him. The shy boy looked up into the thief's eyes. Then turned his face away, buring his face in the taller boy's chest. Deep down inside, Daisuke loved Satoshi...and he knew it. But he also loved Dark. But one thing he was unsure of was if he loved Dark in the same way he loved the young commander.

Dark wasn't always kind to him and wasn't always there for him. But Daisuke had forgiven him long ago.

Just one thought scared him. If Satoshi was to return Daisuke's feelings, would Dark disappear? Or what would happen if Daisuke loved Dark more than Satoshi? He knew that it was impossible for Dark to disappear if Satoshi returned his affections. That would only happen if his _first_ love returned his feelings, right? But Daisuke couldn't help worrying.

"Dark...please."

_"What?" _Dark gave Daisuke a puzzled expression, holding the boy in his arms.

"You won't...disappear, will you?" Daisuke whimpered.

Dark remained silent.

"Dark!" Daisuke's deep scarlet orbs once again filled up with tears.

_"That can't be confirmed right now." _Dark gazed into Daisuke's eyes sadly. Daisuke cried out and tightened his grip around the phantom thief. Dark warmly smiled and wrapped his strong arms around the younger boy.

_"Daisuke." _Dark gently nuzzled the shy boy. _"I love you."_

Daisuke beamed up at Dark, smiling through his tear-stained face.

_-"Will Daisuke Niwa report to the principal's office, please. Daisuke Niwa."-_

"Eh, I have to go now Dark." Daisuke pouted and nuzzled Dark back.

_"That's alright. We will continue this after you return home." _Dark grinned, then tilted up Daisuke's face for a sweet kiss, getting aggressive in pleasing the other boy. Daisuke moaned into the kisses and pressed against the purple-haired thief affectionately.

"Mmmm, Dark...mmm I love you." Daisuke moaned, through his slightly pink lips, and Dark's mind-bending kisses. Dark slyly worked his smooth hand up Daisuke's shirt, rubbing over Daisuke's chest, hardening his nipples. Daisuke gasped out in pleasure.

_-"DAISUKE NIWA! THE OFFICE, NOW!"-_

Dark jerked away gripping his ears. _"Can they be any louder! They had to shout out on an amplifier!"_

Daisuke, extremely flustered, nudged the thief lightly. "I-I have to go now."

Dark sighed, _'Damn...'_

Daisuke smiled, noticing the phantom thief's frustration. "Bye." Daisuke leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on his cheek.

Dark smiled and closed his eyes, disappearing back into the depths of Daisuke's thoughts.

-

_Ding Dong Ding_

The students filed out of the school like the devil was at their heels. Each one chattering noisily about what they're going to do when they get home. Each one had an exciting day...not Daisuke.

Riku saw the shy boy and ran up to him.

"Hey Daisuke!" She chirped.

"Oh...hey Riku..." Daisuke droned.

"What's wrong? You look down." Riku slightly frowned.

"I got suspended...for a week." Daisuke groaned.

"What! You!" Riku blanched.

"Yeah...well, I had it coming."

"Daisuke..." Riku murmured sadly.

"I gotta go now!" Daisuke immediately brightened up and ran towards home.

-

As Daisuke began walking, a hand grabbed his shoulder, turning him around.

Daisuke let out a gasp. "What are you-Satoshi?"

Satoshi recoiled his hand, giving Daisuke a puzzled expression. "You agreed that we would walk together, Daisuke."

"I-I did, didn't I?" Daisuke smiled. "I'm sorry Satoshi."

Satoshi shook his head and gave the scarlet-haired boy a sly grin. Daisuke shuddered under the pale-haired boy's leer and turned his back quickly.

"Uh, um, let's go!" He laughed uneasily.

_'Satoshiii.' _Krad urged the young commander.

'Soon.' Satoshi assured the blonde angel.

"Sooo, uh, what did you want to talk about, Satoshi?" Daisuke gave Satoshi a genuine smile, then turned back around, crossing his arms behind his head in a carefree manner.

The young commander gave a voluntary shiver as he saw the way Daisuke's body had bent and how the white shirt he wore, rode up his body. The view of the younger boy's spine was fantastic!

_'Let's talk about starting a make-out session!' _Krad giggled.

'Krad! Mind your own business!' Satoshi let out a low growl.

"Satoshi? Something wrong?" Daisuke slowed his pace and turned around to the face the taller boy.

Satoshi wasted no time with words as he grabbed Daisuke's shoulders and pressed him against a wall next to an alley.

"S-Satoshi?" Daisuke whimpered, shuddering.

"I love you, Daisuke." Satoshi crushed his lips against the shy boy's.

Daisuke's eyes shot open and his mouth opened wide as he gasped, which was a mistake. Satoshi plunged his tongue into Daisuke's mouth, wrapping his arms around the younger boy.

Daisuke moaned and pressed his body against Satoshi's in an affectionate way.

"S-Satoshi..." Daisuke panted out between kisses. "I-I love you too." Daisuke held Satoshi's face in his palms and pulled him forward once again for more mind-blowing kisses. Satoshi's heart gave a joyful leap. His caresses became almost forceful, making Daisuke moan out in pleasure.

The pale-haired boy's hand rubbed over the shy boy's chest, erecting his hardening nipples. Daisuke tossed his head back as Satoshi nipped and licked a path along Daisuke's neck, making the phantom thief's host whimper.

"W-We can't do this here." Satoshi panted out.

"M-My house." Daisuke replied in gaspy breaths.

Satoshi gave Daisuke a sweet smile and picked him up into his arms.

-

Satoshi opened the door to Daisuke's house and stepped in.

'Thank god mom doesn't keep the traps up anymore.' Daisuke thought happily.

"Oh Daisuke! Dear! You're home-" Emiko rushed in then stopped as she saw Satoshi and Daisuke engaged in a make-out session, with her son in Satoshi's arms. She watched with wide eyes as Satoshi carried him upstairs.

-

Satoshi tossed Daisuke onto the bed, unbuttoning his shirt, slipping it off of his shoulders, and removing his glasses-setting them on Daisuke's nightstand. He stared at Daisuke's chest.

"Oh, Daisuke." Satoshi let out a cross between a moan and a gasp of appreciation. "So beautiful..."

Daisuke blushed brightly as the pale-haired boy placed butterfly kisses on his stomach. The crimson-eyed boy buried his digits in Satoshi's hair, gripping tightly. Satoshi grinned and dipped his tongue into Daisuke's navel, evicting a loud moan.

Satoshi pulled his head away, making Daisuke whimper in sadness. The young commander smiled upon his lover-to-be and slipped his shirt above his head. Daisuke gaped at the sight of his body. He lightly stroked his fingertips over Satoshi's exposed flesh, and brushed his nail against an erected nub. Satoshi let out a louder moan and tipped his head back.

Daisuke layed panting on his bed half naked. He wobbly pushed himself up with his hands, and took the hardened nipple into his mouth. Satoshi let out a gasp and lowered his body for Daisuke to continue.

As Daisuke continued pleasing the pale-haired boy's nubs, he unbuttoned the shy boy's pants, working them down his waist.

Daisuke let go of the nipple, its color a now harsh red from the new attention. Satoshi ripped Daisuke's pants and underwear from his body and stared at the erection forming between his tanned legs.

'Beautiful...' Satoshi thought.

_'Mmm he is, isn't he?' _Krad murmured in agreement.

Satoshi ignored the blonde, as he was too busy at the moment to pay him any attention. He took Daisuke's cock into his mouth, sucking deeply. He gave out a cry that sounded suspiciously like a muffled orgasm as Satoshi continued to make his fantasy a reality.

"S-Sato-shi!" Daisuke shuddered from the pleasure.

Satoshi pulled away, removing his own pants.

Daisuke's face turned a red far surpassing the color his hair could ever be. He, however, had to turn his face away from the beautiful sight for a few moments.

He balanced himself on his hands and knees as he ruffled around in his nightstand drawer, looking for his tube of lubrication. Once found, he gripped it tightly as Satoshi was teased his entrance by running his index finger up and down, pressing against the hole.

"I'll be needing this." Satoshi reached around and stole the tube from the scarlet-eyed boy.

He opened the container and spread a generous amount over his own cock then applied the same amount to Daisuke's opening.

"Satoshiii!" Daisuke begged.

"What do you want, Daisuke?" Satoshi whispered.

"I want-no...I need you! I need you, Satoshi!" Daisuke whimpered, practically screaming.

Satoshi smirked and slammed his cock into Daisuke's ass. Once he felt Satoshi inside of him, he let out a scream of both pain and pleasure. Satoshi took note of this and lowered Daisuke's upper part of his body on the bed.

Tears began flowing down the red head's eyes, but he struggled to hold them back. Satoshi gently wipped them away, kissing his temple. Daisuke smiled at the young commander's actions and turned his head back far enough where he could share a sweet kiss with Satoshi. He rested his head on his pillows, while Satoshi rubbed and massaged his waist, hips and thighs.

"I-I'm ready." Daisuke whispered.

Satoshi only nodded and slowly began pushing his slick cock in and out of Daisuke. Now, he felt only pleasure as the pale-haired boy picked up the pace.

"Faster! Faster!" Daisuke screamed.

Satoshi obeyed and began rammming his cock into the boy with faster movements, making Daisuke buck his body against Satoshi's in a frenzy. In no time the both of them were matted in sweat and panting in time with their own rhythms.

Satoshi continued slamming in and out until Daisuke let out what Satoshi had been longing to hear.

Daisuke let out his first real orgasm as his semen shot onto his pillows and Satoshi's deep inside of the other boy. Satoshi layed on Daisuke, completely satisfied.

"Did you enjoy it, Daisuke?" Satoshi whispered.

"Yess..." Daisuke whispered back.

_'Did you really?' _Dark's long lost voice echoed in his head.

'I did Dark...it was something I longed to have...'

_'As long as you are happy.'_

Daisuke smiled and turned to Satoshi. "I love you. I loved you for so long."

"And I as well." Satoshi smiled back and placed a series of kisses along his cheek and jaw, making Daisuke giggle and sigh.

"I have to go now." Satoshi whispered. "I'll see you...?"

"Eh...not tomorrow." Daisuke groaned. "Next week."

"Not on my watch...tomorrow." Satoshi smirked, not taking no as an answer.

"Alright...tomorrow." Daisuke smiled and pressed a kiss to Satoshi's cheek as he dressed.

Satoshi sighed and picked up his glasses. The both of them now fully dressed, stood and walked out of his room.

"So when will we do this again?" Satoshi asked teasingly.

"Tomorrow...I know." Then he gave Satoshi a kiss that lingered on for five minutes.

"Goodbye." Satoshi smiled and walked exited the Niwa residence.

"Goodbye love." Daisuke whispered.

"Emiko..." Kosuke whispered smiling, as he watched the two boys part.

"Let's not confront him tonight." She smiled as Daisuke gazed longingly at Satoshi's retreating form.

Tonight would be a night for Daisuke Niwa to remember.

_A.N. So how was this chapter? Sorry it took so long to get it out...but man I'm exhausted! I pulled an all-nighter on this one! I was sick for a while and I forced myself to type. This chapter is dedicated to my new friend Alex! She inspired me for most of the lemon in this chapter...how I don't know. So should I put in a Dark and Dai lemon too? Or Sato and Krad? I really don't know, but I'm a little partial to the Dark and Dai pairing. And I'm currently working on pics to go with my story! So far, all I have is one of Dark and Daisuke kissing...but if you'd like to see it, give me an e-mail. Please review! I love you all!_

_Hikari-Sora1_


	5. Love between Angels

Amber Romance

-

Chapter 5

Daisuke layed out on his back on his bed. He sighed and smiled broadly. He had made love. He. Daisuke Niwa...with Satoshi Hiwatari. He turned over onto his belly swinging his legs in the air, giggling like a schoolgirl.

_'Daisuke...' _Dark's voice echoed.

"Hm? What is it Dark?" Daisuke smiled and turned to the mirror in which the phantom thief occupied.

_'Do...you really love Hiwatari?' _He replied almost sadly.

"Mmmmm, yes." Daisuke giggled yet again. "He makes me feel wanted..._needed_."

At Daisuke's words, Dark pressed his palms against the glass. His flesh passed through like the barrier was water. The shy boy let out a gasp.

"D-Dark!"

_"And I don't?" _Dark's eyes saddened.

"Y-You don't what?" Daisuke stammered.

Dark seemed to glide to the red-haired boy. He reached out and gently tipped the crimson-eyed boy's chin up and gazed into his eyes, a brilliant violet meeting a shimmering scarlet.

_"Make you feel needed." _The thief whispered to the other boy, and gently pressed his lips against the shy boy's. Daisuke's vibrant crimson eyes fluttered closed. He leaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the phantom thief.

_"Let me love you, Daisuke." _Dark whispered.

Daisuke let out a gasp. "What? D-Dark?"

_"I can love you just as good as Hiwatari. I'll prove it." _Dark whispered in a husky tone and pressed the young boy onto his back gently. He feathered his fingertips over Daisuke's neck, collarbone, and chest. The shy boy shivered under Dark's touch.

"Dark...I can't. I-I love Satoshi-" Dark cut him off.

_"I can love you too!" _Dark stared Daisuke down, slightly glaring.

"B-But you said-"

Dark forced his mouth over the red head's. He probed the shy boy's wet mouth, battling with his tongue. Of course Dark had won. He raised up and began undressing.

"Dark..." Daisuke blushed as he watched the sexy phantom thief undress completely.

_"Now...Daisuke...we will make love now." _Dark declared all too seriously.

The violet haired boy began placing swift butterfly kisses along Daisuke's jawline and neck, making him moan out in pleasure and satisfaction. Dark smirked in appreciation. He raised himself up, propping himself up on his arms.

_"Daisuke."_ Dark whispered seductively.

"Yes?..." Daisuke also whispered.

Dark leaned down and nibbled on the host's ear, breathing hot air onto his flesh. The shy boy shivered in anticipation. 'What is he going to do?' Daisuke thought to himself.

_"Get undressed. I always wanted to see you naked under my body." _The phantom thief seemed to tremble in glee.

Daisuke's blush deepened tenfold. Dark smirked again.

_"You sure blush easily, Daisuke."_

Dark began watching as Daisuke timidly unbuttoned his shirt. The phantom thief grasped the shy boy's shoulders and slipped the bothersome article of clothing away from the precious boy's body. Dark let out a slight gasp. Beautiful! He attacked a nipple, licking and lapping at it with eagerness.

Daisuke let out a series of moans and gasps. He loved it! Every moment of it! Dark smirked, sucking and nibbling on it, hardening it to perfection.

He cried out. "D-Dark!"

Dark took this moment of the other's distraction to undo Daisuke's troublesome pants. He tugged on the rough material down to his ankles before Daisuke realized what the thief was doing. Dark released a loud pleased moan when he saw the shy boy's erection spring up from the prison.

He held the base of the shaft, kneading it with his thumbs.

_"Beautiful, Daisuke...beautiful." _Daisuke trembled with near enthusiasim.

Daisuke's moans nearly drove Dark over the edge. He slowly began bucking his hips up into Dark's pleasing hands, gradually working up to an incredibly fast pace.

_"Now now, Daisuke. **I** will be the one to please you." _

Dark grinned and pinned the red head's pelvis to the mattress. The scarlet-haired boy groaned in frustration and furiously began bucking his hips, trying to receive more pleasure from the phantom thief. Dark's grin grew wider. He lowered his head and pursed his lips around the tortured erection.

Daisuke gasped. "Dark!"

Dark chuckled lightly then deep-throated the hardening cock, digging his nails into Daisuke's hips.

"DARK!" Daisuke screamed.

He was already beginning to pant after the phantom thief's actions. Dark raised back up and slivered his tongue across Daisuke's smooth lips. But this time, the red head opened his mouth and granted the violet-haired boy easy access. Dark grinned and explored.

Dark pulled his head away and stared at Daisuke. The shy boy stared back almost wistfully.

_"Well?" _Dark smiled.

"What?" Daisuke panted.

_"Shall we?" _The phantom thief parted his host's legs gently. Daisuke blushed then nodded, spreading his legs wide. The violet-haired boy gripped the other's legs firmly and set them on his shoulders.

"D-Don't we need s-some lubricant?" Daisuke stammered.

_"No, since you have already been penetrated, it will be easier on you...so no lube is required." _Dark gave Daisuke his most sexiest smirk yet. Daisuke, in return, gave Dark his most innocent smile. He then closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around the taller boy.

"Take me now, Dark" Daisuke whispered.

Dark nodded and placed the head of his throbbing cock at the tight ring that was Daisuke's entrance.

_"Are you sure?" _Dark gave the other a lop-sidded grin.

"Yes." Daisuke cuddled closer to his 'angel' and completely relaxed.

The phantom thief shoved his cock up Daisuke's ass, the red head letting out a slight scream at the sudden 'attack.'

**"DAAARRRK!" **Daisuke bucked and rocked his hips against Dark's in a furious frenzy.

Dark threw his head back, letting his own moans overcome him. This was pure bliss! He never felt anything that had felt as great as being inside Daisuke...never! He was amazed at how their bodies had slided and slipped together almost naturally, just perfectly. He continued humping the other boy listening for an upcoming orgasm.

Daisuke panted out his loud moans. He was beginning to sweat heavily.

_"C-Come on...D-Daisuke..." _Dark panted out, still going strong.

"D... ...D...Daaar... ...aa... ...arr... ..." The red head couldn't get a word out as his pants were overwhelming him.

_"Daisuke!" _Dark let out a slight orgasm.

It was that moment that Daisuke couldn't hold it in anymore. He let out a scream and the just the right orgasm that Dark wanted to hear.

_'Music to my ears.' _Dark smirked to himself.

The scarlet-eyed boy trembled, releasing his cum onto Dark's smooth chest. Dark injected his own seed inside of the other boy and collapsed on the bed beside him, careful not to hurt his host. Dark panted heavily and looked at the boy beside him. Gods he was beautiful. He truely loved this boy...but he also loved Krad. He just couldn't decide between the innocent boy and the blonde angel. He reached out and stroked the shy boy's sweat-coated bangs from his face.

Daisuke looked up at Dark and smiled. He cuddled up to Dark and closed his eyes.

"I love you, Dark." Daisuke whispered.

Dark lightly blushed and nuzzled the boy. He'll just love Krad too. There was no way that he was going to lose Daisuke to the young commander. Daisuke was just too precious...too valuable. He was more priceless than the treasures he stole. No...he wasn't going to give Daisuke up for anything in the world.

_"I love you too...Daisuke." _Dark whispered back.

-

Daisuke woke up the next morning. He looked to his side and nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Dark! What are you _doing_?" Daisuke's grew wide as saucers as he saw the phantom thief lying next to him, naked as the day he was born.

Dark gave the other an innocent pout and reached out and played with a strand of Daisuke's hair.

_"You don't remember? Mmmm I'm hurt."_

The crimson-eyed boy blushed at the thief's contact. He jumped up from the bed only to discover that he too was also naked.

"My clothes! W-Where are my clothes?" He jumped around, darting from wall to wall looking for his shirt and pants.

"I-I'm going to be late _again_!" He grabbed up his clothing that was long discarded on the floor and slipped them on. Dark just watched and chuckled as he saw the boy go into hysterics. Then the younger boy leaped out of the door, Dark just grinned wider for some unexpected reason.

-

Daisuke arrived at the school and ran into his homeroom. No one was there, not even his teacher.

"W-What's going on?" Daisuke looked around the room.

He walked over to the teacher's desk and checked out the calendar. 'Is there a break I didn't know about?' Daisuke's jaw dropped when he saw what day today was.

-

Dark stood up from the bed, still naked and looked out the window. He rested his arms on the window sill. His trademark grin grew wider.

_"Too bad he didn't know today was saturday." _He chuckled.

_A.N. So how was this chapter? I tried to make it as long as possible. For those Satoshi and Daisuke lovers, don't fret. I'm still planning to make them a couple. And for the Daisuke and Dark lovers, I'm putting just enough lemon between them to whet your appetites. For those who love Krad and Satoshi, the next chapter will be dedicated to them. As for Krad and Dark? I hope I get there soon! sweatdrop Please review!_

_Hikari-Sora1_


	6. Affections between Angels

Amber Romance

- - - - -

Chapter 6

Satoshi sat up in his bed staring out the window, eyes half-lidded. You would've thought he was drunk or someting. Truth was he had a low metabolism. Always looking as though he was in trance. It usually took him 15 minutes or even longer to shake it off. Krad found this amusing in a way. He could give the pale-haired boy a fantastic blow job and the young commander wouldn't even know it. Never gave it a try though...

He sat there a while longer until he started coming around. He groaned and stood, shoving his covers aside. Once he was on his feet, nothing hid the world's eyes from his seductive, slim and_ very _naked body. Krad caught this eye feast and gave an appreciative whistle, smirking.

Satoshi turned and glared at the white-winged angel in which he only chuckled at the younger boy. Satoshi slightly scoffed and locked himself in the bathroom. He needed a shower badly. Not that he was filthy. It had been cold during the night, and the pale-haired boy dared not ask the homicidal angel for warmth. He was looking forward to the soothing heated water to swallow his achingly cold body. He ran a hand through his fine hair, untangling some unsatisfactory knots that managed to find their way into his hair through his slumber.

He turned on the shower and stepped in.

"Ahhhhh..." He moaned and tipped his head back, allowing it to soak throughly. Next he squirted some shampoo into his hands, working up a lather. He applied the foamy soap to his hair and scrubbed it in good. He threw his head back, tossing his soaped head under the water to wash off.

_"Hot showers are the best." _Came a seductive voice.

"Mmmm, you said it... ...!" Satoshi turned around to see a naked Krad washing the younger boy's back.

"KRAD!" Satoshi jumped away from the blonde, losing his footing.

Krad, with great reflexes, caught the pale-haired boy before he had a chance to land on the hard floor of the tub. Satoshi's eyes were clenched tight, waiting for the coming impact, but it never came. He squinched his eyes open to see the conceited smirk of his opposite.

"Put me down!" Satoshi struggled in Krad's arms.

Krad snorted. _"Nice feedback for saving your backside." _He pushed the boy away from him.

The young commander blushed upon seeing the stripped angel before him. He ran a hand through his wet hair, and sniffed as he wiped the water from his brow.

"Just what do you think you're doing, Krad?"

Krad lightly smirked. _"Only washing you, is that a crime?"_

Satoshi gave the blonde an exasperative sigh and waved his hand at the angel as if swatting away a pesky insect.

"Whatever, just...go somewhere else." Satoshi stepped aside and began to walk past Krad. _He_, however, had other plans. He grabbed Satoshi's waist and threw him against the water-matted shower wall.

_"How about I stay? Hmmm? I like it here." _Krad pressed his lips against Satoshi's hungrily, pinning him to the wall.

Satoshi moaned and opened his mouth wide for his blonde angel. He wrapped his dripping arms around the blonde, bringing him closer. Krad chuckled and gripped the pale-haired boys legs, lifted him up with his back still against the wall, and wrapped the boy's legs around his waist.

The young commander, still blushing, stroked and played with strands of the homicidal angel's hair. He smiled gently and pressed the silky hair to his lips. He knew the way Krad felt about him. But he loved Daisuke. He tried explaining to the blonde, but it never got through he thought. Through one ear and out the other. He couldn't risk falling for Krad though. He would forget Daisuke if he did.

And Krad was doing a heck of a job doing that at the moment. The angel stroked the younger boy's pale ice blue hair sweetly.

Satoshi slightly frowned. Krad had given too much effort to get his attention. Now he has it. Oh well, Krad deserves this...at_ least _once. The blonde stared into Satoshi's eyes, frowning himself at Satoshi's expression. The pale-haired boy released a deep sigh and pressed his lips against the other's.

Krad, taken back by the younger one's actions, gasped in surprise. Satoshi grinned in his head and applied pressure to Krad's lips with his own. Krad smiled a genuine smile and held the boy in his arms.

_"Oh Satoshi..." _Krad moaned into his mouth and began groping the young commander's rear. Satoshi in surprise and delight, gasped erotically and tipped his head back. Krad placed blissful kisses along Satoshi's neckline.

"Not here, Krad." Satoshi halfway gasped and whispered.

_"Where?" _Krad whispered, smiling.

"Our room." Satoshi smiled back.

_"**Our** room?" _Krad cocked an eyebrow but still grinned nonetheless.

"_Our_ room, Krad." Satoshi gave the angel yet another mind-blowing kiss. He smirked into the other's mouth and eased the pale-haired boy away from the slick wall and walked with him in his arms out of the bathroom.

Krad plopped the naked boy onto his sheets, still interlocked in a kiss. Krad was still wet from the shower as well as Satoshi. He feathered his fingertips and palms over Krad's back seductively causing the blonde to shiver.

He stroked Krad's hair, undoing the tie in the back letting it cascade over his shoulders and back.

"Gorgeous." The word slipped from Satoshi's mouth suddenly.

_"Thank you, love."_ Krad whispered and kissed Satoshi, ravishing his lips.

The blonde pressed the boy onto the pillows, attacking his neck. Nipping, licking, and sucking. Satoshi tangled his fingers in the golden hair, his mouth hanging open in near silent moans and whimpers. The golden-eyed angel smiled appreciatively upon Satoshi's body and began to rock his own against it.

The pale-haired boy looped his arms around the other's neck and pulled his head down for another kiss. Lips locked in a heated combat of dominance. As Krad pulled his head away, a shimmering trail of saliva connected each other's lips. So it was a draw. Krad smiled, Satoshi was just_ too _good.

Krad looked down south a bit to see two aroused peaks. He gently touched both tips with both thumbs, rolling them around. Satoshi groaned and pushed his chest up for more pleasure.

"Don't tease." The pale-haired panted.

_"I'm not." _The blonde chuckled and continued.

He lowered his head and began to lap at the hardened nubs. The younger boy tightened his grip on the other's hair. Krad payed no attention at the harsh jerks of his golden locks. Instead he only covered a nipple completely and sucked deeply.

"Awh! Krad!" The pale-haired boy wrapped his legs around Krad's waist, bucking his slick flesh against the angel's.

The blonde tossed his head back in esctasy. This was too much for him! But he couldn't let Satoshi know that. He couldn't tell him what he did to him. He couldn't tell him what he meant to him. Every night, he wanted to take Satoshi in his arms and love him for eternity. He wanted Satoshi to be the one. The only lover for him...he was his true love!

But...Dark... ...he loved Dark as well. His love didn't show...his real love didn't show. It hurt...it hurt a lot.

_"Satoshi..." _ Krad whispered in a sultry voice.

"Y-Yes?" Satoshi slightly whimpered, gasping for breath.

_"I want to see you touch yourself." _ Krad lightly smiled and stroked his fingertips smoothly down the boy's cheek.

The pale-haired boy's eyes widened slightly but then smirked in satisfaction and panted in anticipation. He licked his dry lips. He recoiled his fingers from the blonde's hair and brought them to his own chest. Krad watched, golden eyes eager to see the young boy masturbate. Satoshi tilted his head back, moaning erotically. He then trailed his fingertips lower and lower and lower to brush against the base of his erection.

Krad's eyes widened and he smiled in delight as the young commander wrapped his thin fingers around the aroused member. The blue-eyed boy began to slowly pump the hardened organ making him whimper, he was just too aroused. The pressure felt almost crushing in a way. And yet, the homicidal angel urged him to go faster.

_"Yes...Yess...More! MORE! You're so lovely to watch!"_

The young commander threw his head back with a miniature orgasm and released his sperm all over his trembling hands. Krad ghosted his fingers across Satoshi's face gently, worshipping his beauty.

To love the phantom angel and the young boy...he couldn't chose, it was so unfair! He wanted the both of them! Some nights it even pushed him onto the verge of tears, but he was strong. Krad the D N Angel didn't know how to cry...or so he thought.

"Krad?" Satoshi whispered affectionately stroking his golden locks.

_"Huh?" _The blonde replied rather dumbly.

"Why are you crying?" Satoshi brought his hands up to wipe a tear from the angel's eye sweetly.

Krad recoiled from Satoshi's touch quickly and wiped away the tears himself. He mentally attacked himself and scowled at his own ignorance.

"Krad?" Satoshi repeated.

The blonde turned onto the pale-haired boy. _"DON'T TOUCH ME!"_

Satoshi flinched on the inside but remained calm on the outside. He inhaled and exhaled sharply and threw the covers aside. That totally killed the mood! The young commander stood quickly and turned to meet the other's piercing golden eyes, then spun quickly to walk away from the blonde angel.

He never meant to make him go away! Krad panicked and reached out, grabbing the boy's arm. The pale iced-eyed boy turned coldly to Krad then wrenched his arm from his grasp.

"Krad...you _don't_ love me." He glared.

The homicidal angel glared back with an equal fierceness. How _dare_ he! Of _course_ he loved Satoshi!

_"You always think everything is so easy! What will you do one day when everything is gone! What will you do when everything is in the dark!" _Krad shouted.

"Regardless of warnings, Krad...I'm not afraid of the darkness, nor what lies beyond this point!" _/A.N: Sorry...I had a bit of Kingdom Hearts stuck in my head./_

Krad lightly winced, but quickly glared again. _"Well aren't you bold!" _

"Life isn't that simple!"

_"Why can't it!" _The angel turned away from Satoshi.

Satoshi's expression saddened

_"Just let me hold you..." _The blonde whispered.

The young commander threw his anger away and gently wrapped his arms around the angel, allowing him to embrace him.

"Don't cry, Krad." He whispered. "It's so unfitting to you."

_"I'm sorry."_ Satoshi was confused. _"I'm sorry that I hurt you."_

Satoshi smiled and brought his lips hungrily to the angel's. Krad groaned and opened his mouth to Satoshi's.

_'On your shoulder I cried...and yet...you still accepted me...'_

Satoshi buried his fingers into Krad's hair and moaned deeply. Krad forced his tongue into the young commander's mouth, exploring the mouth he knew so well.

_'My first rush of love...Satoshi...you leave me shaking inside.' _Krad whimpered with anticipation in his head.

_"You changed me."_

Satoshi looked up into Krad's face, then smiled. "Don't be afraid."

_"I'm not."_ Krad smiled.

"Then you won't be lost?"

_"Lost?"_

"Is your love true? Is your passion true?"

_"...It is." _ Krad leaned in and gave the pale-haired boy a deep affectionate kiss.

Satoshi moaned and whispered. "Then you won't be lost if your love is true."

Krad pressed a finger to Satoshi's lips. _"Hasn't anyone ever told you that you talk too much?"_

The pale iced-eyed boy smile and pressed his body against the blonde angel's. Krad smiled in delight and rubbed back with a fierce vigor.

"Let's do it." Satoshi smiled.

_"Couldn't of said it better myself."_ The angel smirked and lowered himself down, leveled with the other boy. Satoshi threw his head back as a deeply aroused member found it's way to his tight opening.

"KRAAAD!" Satoshi pressed himself against Krad to get more pleasure as the angel thrusted in and out.

And indeed the angel Krad loved this boy, but what of the other angel? As the two boys spill their love out for each other, another pair do so. How will this bizarre love square end? One must sacrifice another love to be with the one they _truely_ love.

-

_/A.N: This one took a while to get out. I was working on the other stories too. It is near the end of this story. But you must tell me how YOU want it to end. I want to hear your opinions, critisize if you will - no flames! Tell me your favorite pairings and who you want together. I may not use the pairings, yet again, maybe I will. The point of saying this is because I want to know what YOU want. Well, on that note, I'll be seeing you/_

_Hikari-Sora1_


	7. Sadness between Angels

Amber Romance

- - - - -

Chapter 7

_40 years ago..._

_"Get him! The Phantom Thief is getting away!"_

_A cloaked figure looks back at his 'enemies' and laughs. In his hands he holds a heart __pendant, its golden color shimmering in the moonlight. He leaps into the air and takes flight._

_"Kyuu..." Dark looks back at his companion._

_"It's alright, Wiz." Dark chuckled. "They can't even catch a cold."_

_After a few moments of flying, he settles himself on the ground in complete grace. __He looks around and sees no sight from the humans seeking him. He looked __at his surroundings...a park._

_"Hn...too easy." He gave a grin and turned on his heel, walking off._

_Dark..._

_Daark... ..._

_Daaark!_

_His eyes widened and he whipped around to see who in their right mind was spying on him. __Then and there he saw his greatest rival..._

_"Dark, Dark, Dark...it's a...pleasure meeting you here...wouldn't you say?" His rival sneered._

_Dark grinned. "What do you want, Krad?"_

_"Fight." Krad's sneer was covered by a now hateful expression. He leaned back and covered__his right arm with one of his angel white wings. Dark's eyes widened in surprise. Krad uncovered __his arm in one blow and a flurry of razor sharp feathers came to Dark's way. He brought __up his wings for safety, then recoiled after Wiz gave a pained noise._

_"S-Sorry Wiz." Dark slowly brought his wings down. He stroked his hands gently over __the black wings, trying to pacify the creature._

_"Fight me Phantom Thief!" Krad flew directly over head and brought his arms down over __Dark. He, however, retaliated by grabbing the blonde's arms and tossing him to the side. __Krad groaned and picked himself up to meet Dark's conceited grin. He growled._

_"Wipe that grin off your face!"_

_"Why?" Dark teased._

_"You arrogant bastard!" Krad shouted._

_He dashed at Dark and elbowed him in the side, causing the Phantom Thief to lose his footing. __Dark gripped his eyes shut then opened them just in time to see the blonde coming back over __him a fit of rage. Dark jumped up and flung his leg out as it caught Krad in the side, knocking __him breathless._

_"D-Do the world a favor and DIE!" He trembled, trying to stand._

_"And leave you all alone?" Dark chuckled, _

_Krad tensed and slighty whimpered. "I-I hate you!"_

_"Oh? And why is that?" Dark continued, loving every minute of it._

_"B-Because..."_

_"Yes?"_

_Krad's voice softened. "Because I..." Dark was knocked out of his teasing moment and __he looked up at Krad to see and hear him more clearly. He eyed Krad more seriously. __Krad could feel it. That deep welling in his chest. He couldn't keep on pretending! His __heart was in pain. He loved Dark so much. His smile was wonderful, his eyes were __stunning...but most of all, was the person himself. Dark was so lovely in many ways. __But Krad was afraid to tell him. Afraid that Dark would surely detest him for the corrupt __angel he was. Afraid that...he would never win Dark's love. His pride couldn't take that __kind of pressure._

_"Krad?" Dark gave a look of childish curiousity and confusion._

_Krad tipped his head down lower, and dropped his arms to his side. "Y..u ...in."_

_"Wha?"_

_"I said, 'you win.' " It came out as a choked whimper...it sounded pathetic to his own ears even._

_"...no one wins." Dark crossed his arms and gave a soft smile._

_Krad jerked his head up and saw the smile that was etched upon his face. Ohh that made him want to __smile too. He has a face that looks like it was carved by angels..._

_"Oh my! Did I just see your lips twitch?" Dark chuckled heartedly. "I think I just heard your face creak!"_

_No...Krad smiled. No way...there's no way Dark could hate him. Krad stepped forward, wrapping his arms__around the violet-eyed boy, and pressed his lips to his. __The Phantom Thief's eyes fluttered for a moment then finally closed. He moaned and wrapped his own arms __around the white angel. Dark pulled his face away and nuzzled the side of his love's face gently._

_"You're so beautiful, Krad." He whispered._

_"Liar." Krad whispered._

_"I'm not lying." Dark chuckled._

_The blonde's eyes were half-lidded as he nuzzled his face into Dark's chest. Dark smiled warmly and he stroked __his hand through the angel's hair._

_"Let's go." He whispered._

_**- - - - -**_

_Dark pressed kisses to the angel's cheek, neck, shoulders...not missing a single place on that beautiful skin. __He listens to his love's moans and pants as the pleasure heightens. And very soon both beautiful creatures __are naked, and one's bare, slick flesh pounds against the another's bare flesh._

_"Awwhhh! Dark! More! MORE! **DARK**!"_

_Grunts, groans, moans and gasps of pleasure echo in the night._

_**- - - - -**_

_"Daaark..." Krad whispered breathlessly._

_Dark smiles and brings his forhead to touch the angel's. He inhales and exhales. "Krad...that was bliss."_

_Krad smiles and settles himself into the thief's arms. Dark sets up and searches for his clothing. Krad sees __Dark's actions and quickly becomes worried. _

_'I don't want him to leave!'_

_Dark turned back towards Krad and forces a small object into Krad's hands._

_"Take it." He smiled warmly at his new love._

_"Wha-what is it?" Krad turned the pendant over in his palms. His eyes widened when he __saw its rich and lustery golden color._

_Dark kissed Krad on the side of his head and softly chucked. "That's the-..."_

**- - - - -**

"Dark! Dark! Stop daydreaming!"

_"Huh? Wha?" _Dark shook his head and glanced over at his host.

Daisuke glared, or what appeared to be a glare, at the purple-haired thief. "Stop daydreaming! You didn't even hear a word I said!"

_"What is it?"_ Dark tetorted, annoyed.

"I said, 'how are we going to go about it?'!"

_"About what?" _Dark blinked.

Daisuke groaned and plopped down on the bed. "Nevermind."

Dark's memory hit him full-force. _"Oh, you mean the job, right?"_

The red-haired boy gave a deep sigh. "Yes, Dark."

_"I told you before."_ The handsome boy said. _"Just follow my lead, and there'll be no __screw-ups."_

"And...I'll-"

_"Yes, we'll both get what we want, Daisuke."_

"Promise?" Daisuke turned over onto his belly and looked at Dark intently.

_"I promise. Now you go out with your friends. Leave the planning to me."_

"You-You're sure?" Daisuke blinked.

_"Yeah. It's too complicated anyway, even for you. Enjoy yourself." _Dark gave the red-haired boy a devlish grin. _"Because tonight's the finale."_

_**-Somewhere else-**_

_"...Satoshi...leave it to me."_

"What?" Satoshi's called out from the kitchen as he was preparing a small meal.

_"I'll do it myself."_ Krad gave a smile from Satoshi's thoughts. Even though Satoshi couldn't see the angel physically, he could hear him quite clearly as well as imagine him.

"I think I should be the one to plan this out, Krad-"

_"I said that I'll do it, Satoshi! Besides, it's too difficult."_

"Hn, whatever you say." Satoshi went back to his cooking.

Krad sprawled himself out on Satoshi's bed and gave a sigh, dangling a golden colored pendant from his fingertips.

**- - - - -**

_"Such a beautiful name...I love it Dark." He gently nuzzled the boy with affection. Dark __reached for the pendant and laced it around Krad's neck._

_"Mmm, gorgeous." He smirked almost mischievously. "It brings out the color in your eyes."_

_Krad brought a hand up and brushed his fingertips against the cool surface. "Thank you...__thank you so much. No one's ever given me a gift before..." Krad blushed with embarrassment._

_"And...I'm sorry..." Krad's expression saddened._

_"For what?" Dark blinked, confused._

_"I attacked you..." Krad cuddled up to the Purple-eyes boy's side._

_Dark's expression also saddened. "...I hurt you too...and I'm very sorry."_

_What Dark was going to say next, knew it would hurt his angel's feelings...but he had to._

_Dark pulled Krad close and embraced him. "I must go now."_

_Krad tensed. "Wh- You- But why!" Krad clinged to Dark's chest, buring his face in his neck._

_Dark held Krad's hands in his own and kissed his fingertips. _

_"I'll be back for you tomorrow night...I promise." Krad whimpered sadly and let his love go._

_He watched as the handsome thief dressed and leaped into the air...and disappeared into the night. _

_Krad looked back down at his first and only gift. He stroked it softly. He lifted it and pressed it to his lips._

_"And I'll be waiting...my love."_

_**- - - - -**_

_A.N. I'm so terribly sorry it took so long to get this out. I know it's not much, but I had to work pretty fast. __Back in August my computer's motherboard went out, so I had to get it fixed and reformat.And I lost all the stories __I've been working on. Don't kill me! I'm trying my best to update as soon as possible, I really am! Can you __all bear with me? Thank you. And as always, thank you for reading._

_Hikari-Sora1_


	8. Long live the Angels

Amber Romance

- - - - -

_- The Conclusion -_

Chapter 8

_"Tonight's the night, Daisuke!"_ Dark smirked.

"Y-Yeah..." Daisuke frowned.

_"What's wrong, Daisuke?" _Dark chuckled lightly.

"N-No mess-ups?" Daisuke stammered worriedly.

Dark closed his eyes and drew his eyebrows tightly. He inhaled deeply and thrust the air back out, opening his violet eyes to glare back at the red-haired boy.

_"No, Daisuke! We won't mess this up!"_ He paused when he saw some hurt in the younger boy's eyes. _"No, it's too easy."_ He smiled at Daisuke.

Daisuke smiled back.

- - - - -

Daisuke stepped out of his house and into the street. He inhaled the crisp clean air and took in the surreal silence. Tonight will be Dark's grand perfomance, the most extraordinary since his forty year disappearance...and the last...

"Dark?" Daisuke's voice softly echoed in the streets.

_"Yes, Daisuke?" _Dark answered softly.

"Will you stay?" Daisuke whispered.

_"Stay?"_ Dark repeated the red-eyed boy's words.

"Stay with me...please don't leave me!" Daisuke looked up into the starry sky, expecting to see Dark.

Dark smiled in the boy's thoughts and came forth, gaining a solid form, his angelic human body forming in front of Daisuke's eyes. He smiled at his host sweetly and took the smaller boy into his arms. He smoothed his hands over his hair, buring his fingers in the scarlet inferno. He began to press soft kisses to his temple and cheek.

_"I don't know if I'll be able too."_ He whispered sadly.

Daisuke cried out and wrapped his arms tightly around the older boy. Dark let out a soft chuckle and hugged the boy back.

_"Daisuke...whatever happens tonight...just forget about it, alright? You have Satoshi...and that's all you need. Even if I'm not there to share the happiness with you."_ Dark soothed Daisuke, brushing his bangs out of his face.

Daisuke's face distorted to a pained expression.

Dark turned his face to look at the moon instead of the boy's face. It held so much pain, he couldn't bare to gaze upon it any longer.

_"The moon...it looks beautiful tonight." _Dark replied, hoping to change the subject.

"Y-Yeah...it reminds me of you."

_"Hm?"_ Dark looked back at the younger boy. _"How so?"_

"The darkness around it...it protects the moon and incases it in a beautiful form. It's a precious treasure...waiting to be stolen. I swear I see the moon in your eyes when you smile." Daisuke smiled sadly. "I'm going to miss that."

_"...Daisuke...remember this, for me. It has been something that I have failed to realize for a long time."_

"What?" Daisuke blinked away small tears that threatened to appear.

_"The world...**this **world is not perfect...but that is what makes it so beautiful." _Daisuke smiled and cuddled up to Dark once again, buring his face in his chest.

_"And remember, forget about whatever happens tonight, you got me?"_ Dark gave his trademark grin.

"Y-Yes...for you I will." Daisuke forced a smile to his face.

_"Oh, and Daisuke?"_

"Yes?"

_"I love you." _Daisuke smiled warmly.

- - - - -

"Daisuke!"

"Huh?" Daisuke turned to see his lover. "Oh, Satoshi." He smiled.

"I missed you." He immediately tipped Daisuke's chin up and kissed him passionately.

"Mmm, Satoshi." Daisuke smiled and peered deep into his eyes. He lightly gasped when he saw a golden glare flash somewhere in the cerulean depths.

"Something wrong, Daisuke?" Satoshi tipped his head to the side in confusion.

"Umm, no." He smiled and wrapped his arms around the young commander's arm, resting his head on his shoulder. "It's nothing."

"Well, let's go." He smirked, wrapping an arm around Daisuke's shoulders.

As they began to walk away, two transparent forms departed from Satoshi and Daisuke without their knowing. Krad turned into a solid form, glaring at the opposite being.

_"Dark...we will settle this...once...and for all."_

_"Yes...it will not end well...will it?"_

_"No it will not."_ Krad glared maliciously. _"Not since you-"_

_"Krad..."_ Dark closed his eyes in slight annoyance and drew in a deep breath.

_"No! Don't you dare start that again!"_ Krad screamed. _"You left me! You lied to me!"_

_"For the thousandth time I did not!" _Dark's glare could have easily matched the blonde's. Krad barely cringed as he placed his arms at his side.

_"You said you'd be back for me...you said-"_

_"I wasn't planning on Kaitoh's crush to return his love, Krad!"_

- - - - -

"Daisuke, isn't the food any good?" Satoshi gave Daisuke a puzzled expression. "You haven't touched it since you ordered it."

"Umm, yeah, it's good. I'm just...just thinking..." Daisuke looked back at his food. 'What should I say D-...Dark? Dark?' Daisuke's eyes widened. He dropped his fork. Then he began to fidget in his seat uncomfortably. He was beginning to feel like an idiot. Satoshi took him to a nice restaurant to have a romantic dinner and here he was thinking about Dark.

"Daisuke." Satoshi reached out and held the crimson-haired boy's hand in his own. "Please, tell me what's wrong." He gave the boy a worried look.

"I-Is Krad with you?" Daisuke repiled in a hushed whisper.

"Yes, he i-..." He was cut off. 'Krad? Krad!' Satoshi glanced down at his plate as well. "...No...he isn't."

"Dark...Dark's going to steal the Sapphire Despair."

Satoshi let out a sigh. "Krad knows he's stealing _something_...he just doesn't know what. But he's planning to stop him."

"W-What do we do?" Daisuke shuddered, dropping his fork.

The young commander peered at Daisuke over the top of his frames. "...We stay out of their way."

"B-But-!" Satoshi leaned forward and placed his fingertips over Daisuke's lips.

"Let them settle this forty year feud. Maybe we'll find out if either one of them have a heart." Satoshi pulled his fingers away and replaced them with his lips. Daisuke smiled into the kiss and closed his eyes. Satoshi whispered against his lips. "They'll be fine, Daisuke."

- - - - -

_"He-wha?"_ Krad took a step back.

Dark kept his ground, looking solemn as he had never been.

_"That's right. S-She returned his love." _Sadness flashed over Dark's face.

_"I...I don't believe you!"_ Krad screamed.

_"It's true."_

_"Stop lying!"_ Krad slapped his hands over his own ears.

_"It's the truth, Krad."_

_"SHUT UP!"_ Krad lunged at Dark and tackled him to the ground. He raised his arms high, preparing to attack. He extended his nails, glaring maliciously at the violet-eyed boy beneath him. He tried to bring his arms down, but he couldn't. He couldn't find the strength.

_"Krad-"_

_"Shut up or I'll kill you!"_

_"You can't do-"_

_"I said shut up!"_

_"You can't do it!"_ Dark reared his legs back and kicked Krad off of him. _(A.N. Like in Kingdom Hearts. When you knock Riku down and you don't pay any attention and he rebounds with a fierce kick.)_

_"Wiz!"_ Dark extended his arm, calling the rabbit-like creature to him. At that moment Wiz created a smokescreen, and he was gone.

_"Dark..." _Krad seethed, staring thorugh the smoke at the Phantom Thief.

_"Let's go!" _Dark dashed at Krad, throwing a punch.

At that moment, Krad parried by crossing his arms, but Dark came back with a powerful kick to his gut. Krad fell to the ground in pain holding his stomach. Dark gave him a conceited grin.

- - - - -

_'I hope Wiz doesn't give me away.'_ Dark jumped from building to building._ 'There it is, the musuem.'_

He leaped stealthily to the large building, making sure he wasn't seen. It was at most times that Dark loved the publicity of his escapades. Who wouldn't?But tonight he couldn't afford to let the police or anyone else to mess this up for him. Even Krad got Satoshi to stay out of the way.

Dark slipped into the musuem, not tripping any of the alarms. He lightly gasped.

_'There it is.' _He made his way to the glass box that encased the cold ice pendant. _'The Sapphire Despair.'_

He pressed his fingers against the cool surface, testing its thickness. He then pressed his hand through the glass as if it was water grabbing the Sapphire Despair, pulling it out. He smiled and slipped it on around his neck. He felt a small pain stab at his heart. Ignoring it, he pressed his palm against his chest and turned on his heel to leave.

- - - - -

Krad was now getting the upper hand, shoving 'Dark' around. He grabbed his arm and slung him into a stone wall, causing it to crash into pieces.

_"Dark! I know you could've taken that! Now come out and face me!"_ He walkedon the debris and found...a small rabbit creature that had fainted from the crushing blow.

_"WHAT! DAAAARK!"_ Krad screamed, the ground rumbling as his rage was unleashed. His wings lashed out in anger and he took flight, scanning the land below for the violet-eyed boy.

- - - - -

_"A-Awh!" _Dark clamped his hand over his chest. _"D-Damn...it..." _He struggled to walk down alley ways, hoping that he didn't run into any boy crazy girls. He stepped out into the open as a certain golden-eyed blonde spotted him.

_"DARK!"_ Krad come down on top of the unsuspecting purple-haired boy.

_"H-Huh!" _Dark looked up to see the homicidal blonde, but was too weak to move. Krad ended up tackling him to the ground, straddling his waist.

_"How dare you trick me!"_ Krad leaned forward to get a better look at the thief. _"Huh? That...necklace..."_

Dark lashed his hand out, slipping it into Krad's robes. He pulled out a familar golden pendant, it sparkling as it twisted from the string it hung on.

_"T-That."_ Krad leaned back slightly as Dark wrapped it around the angel's neck. He began to growl at the dark haired boy, but stopped as he felt a tug at his heart, and his eyes began to water. _"D-Dark...the-"_

- Forty years ago -

_"Take it." He smiled warmly at his new love._

_"Wha-what is it?" Krad turned the pendant over in his palms. His eyes widened when he saw its rich and lustery golden color._

_Dark kissed Krad on the side of his head and softly chucked. "That's the Amber Romance."_

_"Amber...Romance?" Krad blushed._

_"Yes. There's a legend behind it. It amplifies the love of the wearer's heart tenfold. Making you feel what is in your heart when you are deceiving your self, and denying your love for the person you feel it for. When wearing this, you can tell your love how you feel. Its color represents the light of a clear and pure heart." Dark paused when he saw Krad examining it carefully. "It has a lover."_

_"A lover?"_

_"The Sapphire Despair...it also has a legend. It will hurt your heart. It brings harm upon the one who wears it. Whenver you try to tell of your true emotions, it will seize your heart, spearing the love from it...until you die." Dark paused for another second, watching Krad's expression change. "Its color represents the darkness of a lonely heart. It's a reminder that its wearer will never find true love."_

_"That's awful." Krad grimaced._

_"It is. When the two are together, a trial between the two will start. If the love is true between the two lovers, they will live forever in happiness. If not...the one who beared the Sapphire Despair will die from a weak heart. And the Amber Romance will keep its bearer alive for eternity to mourn the loss of their love. But to survive the test, both bearers must have a clear mind and a clear heart. They must think of no one but each other."_

_"I-I see... ...Y-You...you don't have the Sapphire Despair, do you?" Krad trembled._

_"No, it has remained unfound. All I have is the Amber Romance...and it's yours."_

_"It's...so beautiful..." Krad blushed brightly, stroking the golden surface. _

_"You'd look lovely wearing it." Dark smiled. He nuzzled the side of the angel's cheek lovingly._

_"Such a beautiful name...I love it..."_

_- - - - -_

_"Oh God, the legend is true."_ Krad's eyes overflowed with tears as he collapsed on top of the dark haired boy.

Dark gasped for breath as he stroked his angel's hair. Krad then raised up, making a grab for the Sapphire Despair.

_"Krad?"_ Dark covered the pendant.

_"Take it off! Take it off NOW!"_

Dark shook his head. _"No...I-I love you-Awhh!" _He cried out, gripping his chest.

_"You idiot! Take it off! Take it off!"_ Krad begged, tears lacing his cheeks. _"You said it wasn't found!"_

_"A lot can happen in forty years." _Dark gasped out.

Krad expression saddened.

Dark reached out and grabbed the hair in the back of Krad's head, pulling him close to kiss him. Krad whimpered into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the Phantom Thief, pulling their chests together.

Darkpulled back, slightly smiling. He pointed down at the pendants. Krad looked down and gasped. The Amber Romance and the Sapphire Despair were touching.

He pulled Krad's head down once again to whisper into his ear.

_"Let the trial begin." _

- - - - -

"Daisuke...you're shaking. Are you cold?" Satoshi took his coat off and wrapped it around his lover's shoulders. Daisuke took the coat gratefully. He then pressed the side of his face into the pale-haired boy's shoulder, gently nuzzling him in appreciation.

"Thank you, Satoshi." He smiled.

"Are you okay?" He smiled back stroking his lover's cheek with the backside of his hand.

"Yeah...I'm just worried." Daisuke looked down at the ground, his eyes not betraying anything different.

Satoshi let out a small sigh. "Then I guess it can't be helped."

"Huh?"

"Let's see if we can find them."

"Ah! O-Oh Satoshi! Thank you!" The crimson-haired boy held the young commander in a death grip.

"D-Daisuke...ch-choking...n-not breathing..."

- - - - -

Two strong powers erupted from the pendants, encasing the two angels in an oblivion. The blonde's ears ringed with a loud rummbling. He looked around at his surroundings. _'W-What is this?'_ A golden light surrounded himself while a dark and horrid night surrounded the other.

_"DARK!"_

_"D-Do...you love me?"_ Dark managed to gasp out.

_"Yes! Yes I do!"_

Dark let out a scream, gripping his chest in terrible pain.

_"D-Dark!" _Krad placed his hands over Dark's.

_"Y-You're...lying..."_

_"N-No I'm not! I'm wearing the Amber Romance! I'm not lying! I love you!"_

Dark let out another blood chilling scream as tears blurred his vision.

_'W-What do I do! The Sapphire Despair is killing his heart! B-But I'm not lying! The Amber Romance...'_

Dark screamed even louder, tossing his head back.

_"Please help me!" _Krad screamed out.

Random images danced across Krad's memory. Images of the past...images of the present. Sweet memories...forbidden memories...happy memories...sad memories...memories of hatred and anger. Pent up anger for a dark angel for 4 decades...The happiness. Happy moments with the dark angel. Memories with the angel were enchanting, wonderful, and magical. Then...an image of Satoshi flashed in Krad's memory.

_"Dark! I love you, Dark!"_ Krad screamed into the roaring energy clash. _'My...my mind isn't clear!'_

Dark's work went black...

_"Dark! Can you hear me! Dark!" _Krad tried reaching out for the Phantom Thief...but something was holding him back.

- - - - -

The two boys walked along the sidewalk, looking for two certain angels.

"Hey...look at that wall! Satoshi look!" Daisuke dashed up to the crumbled wall. "Wiz!" He picked up the rabbit and lightly shook him to wake him.

"Kyuuuuu..."

"He's been knocked out pretty badly." Daisuke sat Wiz on his shoulders, letting him rest.

"They've been here." Satoshi stared at the wall.

"Krad too?" Daisuke looked up at the young commander.

"Mm hmm...him too." The pale-haired boy gave a sigh of exasperation. "Nothing else could've made him that angry."

"Where could they be now?" Daisuke's expression turned to a look of pain.

"I don't know." Satoshi gazed sadly upon the boy's face. Then he perked up and looked at the sky.

"W-What's wrong, Satoshi?" Daisuke looked up as well.

"Over there at the city square...let's go!" He grabbed the crimson-eyed boy's arm and led him through the city's mazes and alley ways. Every mind bending turn made Daisuke more and more anxious. He tried keeping up with the young commander, but most of the time ended up tripping over his own feet. He secured Wiz, making sure that he was safe and comfortable.

When the two boys reached the city square, they could do nothing but stare.

"W-What is that? What is it doing to Dark!" Daisuke screamed.

"I-I don't know...is it..._Death_?" Satoshi leaned forward, trying to get a better look.

In place of the dark night Krad saw, Daisuke and Satoshi saw a mysterious, but especially handsome man with long straight black hair that fell to his feet. He also held beautiful deep sapphire blue eyes. He was wrapped in black and sapphire blue robes. He held Dark up with one arm around his back and with the other hand, he pressed an enormous black scythe deep into his chest.

In place of the golden light Krad saw, they saw a beautiful angel with sun golden hair as long as his own body and gorgeous white and golden robes to match. His soft golden eyes had nothing but sadness as tears streamed down his cheeks. He held his arms under Krad's, holding him back, preventing the blonde from reaching the violet-haired boy.

"DARK!" Daisuke ran towards the apparitions, running for Dark. Anything to get that terrible creature away from Dark before he kills him! The mysterious man looked up at Daisuke just in time. His eyes glimmered, and Daisuke ran into an invisible barrier.

"What the-! No! DARK!" Daisuke screamed, pounding against the invisible force.

Krad looked up wearily...and defeated. There was nothing he could do. He was going to live forever in guilt and sorrow...and Dark was going to die. He tipped his head back, looking towards the heavens, letting his tears, sobs, and everything else he was ashamed of over come him.

'Krad...' Satoshi watched painfully as his other half suffered slowly.

As if hearing his counterpart's voice, Krad slowly tipped his head to look at the pale-haired boy. His golden eyes, mirroring all the pain in his heart. Satoshi's eyes saddened.

'This isn't right...' He watched the angel with a heavy heart.

'It's not right at all!'

Daisuke threw his weight against the barrier with all of his will. But to no avail, the barrier showed no signs of giving in.

"Noooooo!" He wailed.

Satoshi walked to Daisuke's side, pulling him up straight. He knew what he was going to say next hurt his love's feelings...but it had to be done.

"...Say goodbye, Daisuke." The scarlet-haired boy jerked his head up at the young commander, tears overflowing in his crimson depths.

"Never! I'll never say goodbye!" Daisuke scratched against the unseen wall madly.

"Now's the time, Daisuke! You'll never see Dark again!" But Daisuke protested loudly.

Satoshi's loud voice attracted Krad's attention. _'He's the one...he's the one keeping me from...' _The sounds of the rummbling energy grew louder in the blonde's ears. He winced as he opened his mouth to speak.

_"Satoshi!"_

"Krad?" Satoshi jumped at the sound of the blonde's hoarse voice.

_"I love Dark!"_ He cried out. _"I love Dark!"_

The angel slowly turned his head to look at Satoshi as if he were waiting for him to say something. The pale-haired boy looked back, terribly confused. Daisuke trembled against Satoshi's body. He looked down and saw his world. Everything he ever wanted was in his arms. That's when he finally understood! Dark was Krad's and Daisuke was his, and it was no other way.

"Krad!" Satoshi screamed to the blonde.

He wearily looked at his host and trembled from weakness.

"I-I love Daisuke!"

The angel recoiled his arms, dropping Krad's body onto the ground. He smiled and his tears stopped at once. Dark however was still unconscious. The black-haired man looked at Daisuke.

"Daisuke." Satoshi shook the younger boy, gaining his attention.

"I-I...I..." Daisuke's eyes teared.

"You have to tell him the truth...that you love me."

"I-I _do_ love you, Satoshi!"

"You...you can't love Dark like that. This is a trial. You must tell the truth Daisuke."

Daisuke's mind flooded over. He loved Dark dearly! But...would he have to renounce his emotions he harbored for the Phantom Thief? He looked into the eyes of the dark apparition. His blue eyes darkened sadly and he pressed the blade further into Dark's chest.

"No! Don't you dare hurt him! I love him!"

"Daisuke..." Satoshi stared at the red-haired boy. The black-haired apparition gazed at Daisuke with a puzzled expression.

"Yes I love him! But that doesn't mean that I don't love Satoshi! Satoshi is my lover! And Dark is my friend! If you kill him, I'll never forgive you!"

The dark, mysterious man smiled and pulled the blade from Dark's chest. At that moment Dark took in a deep gasp of air, filling his lungs with sweet oxygen. He willed his eyes to open. He wanted to see _him_...he wanted to see hislovely angel in all his beautiful glory. Instead he saw his angel with a pained, and hurting face filled with tears.

_"Krad..."_ He whispered.

_"Dark...Oh Dark!"_ Krad achingly forced his body up and he jumped into Dark's arms. The violet-haired boy cried out and held his angel tightly in his arms. _"Dark I thought I lost you!"_ Krad sobbed, gripping his love for dear life.

_"I'm sorry."_ Dark muttered with sorrowful regret. _"I'm so sorry." _He pressed his lips against the angel's passionately. Krad leaned into the kiss, deepening it.

Daisuke smiled and nuzzled Satoshi, buring his face in his chest. Satoshi smiled down at the younger boy and kissed his forehead. The two apparitions joined hands, the black-haired man took the golden angel in his arms, embracing him and nuzzling him. The angel returned the favor by gently kissing him on the cheek and nuzzling back. The two boys looked up, saw them and smiled.

_"What are you two looking at?"_ Dark cocked an eyebrow.

Daisuke pointed in the air at the two spirits, and Dark and his lover turned to see.

_"The spirits of the pendants."_ Dark murmured. He smiled as he saw them cuddling each other. _"They finally found each other."_

Krad smiled. _'I know how they feel.' _He found _his_ love too.

"Satoshi! Look! The sun is rising!" Daisuke smiled, looking into the now lighter sky.

"It is...it's so beautiful...just like you." The young commander kissed the boy on his cheek affectionately. As the sun rose, the two forlorn lovers disappeared from sight. Leaving the sun's rays in their wake.

As they disappeared, a sound of glass shattering filled the two angel's ears. Sounding off, lettingthem know that the curse on the Amber Romance and the Sapphire Despair was broken. Dark looked down to see that the pendants still held their luster...only their shine was more radiant than ever.

_"They're free...just like us."_ Dark smiled warmly, holding Krad in his arms.

The four of them looked to the sky as both the vanishing moon and the rising sun were on opposite ends of of the sky...they were one...

"I guess they're gone." Daisuke noted, acknowledging their abscence.

_"They finally found happiness Daisuke...they found the love they waited centuries for." _The dark haired boy whispered in his host's ear.

And they _were_ happy. All four of these young souls found their lovers...their one and only true loves. They were together at last...as they should have been...

_...long ago..._

_Fin_

_A.N: Well...Amber Romance is completed...I'm all sad now. At least it gives me a chance to work on my other stories, right? And I remember one of my readers e-mailed me wanting the Dark and Daisuke picture. I'm sorry to say, but I lost your e-mail and I lost the picture as well...as a matter of fact I lose just about everything. I'm surprised I haven't lost my mind yet. But I have another picture I drew. It's high quality and well drawn according to the people that complimented it. I'll give you the link if you e-mail me! And sorry if it looked as though I was ignoring you! Although this has come to an end, it will continue to live on. Thank you for reading and reviewing everyone! And special thanks to xenial shadow for helping me complete my goal of reaching 100 reviews! And another special thanks to my friend Ari, who helped me plan out important parts of the story! And bunches and bunches of hugs, kisses, candy, and good stuff to all who read and reviewed! I'll see you soon._

_"With every end is a new beginning."_

_Hikari-Sora1_


End file.
